Just Another Day
by magnoliastar08
Summary: It should be a normal day. Maka and Soul are grocery shopping, or is it?


**Just Another Day-**

**A Maka X Soul Oneshot**

**

* * *

**

"Soul! Come on! We don't have all day!" Maka yells from the kitchen. I sigh as I pull on my shirt and grab my keys from my drawer. I close my door and look up to Maka tapping her foot against the ground.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" She whines. I smile at her as I push her gently out the door and lock it. We walk over to the grocery store that's nearby and she immediately grabs a cart as she pulls out the list. I just follow right behind her as she starts throwing everything in there.

"Oh, and we need cereal and granola bars and cookies and look there's the crackers I've been dying for." As she rambles on, I think about how calm and cool she is when we are fighting kishin, but how erratic and random she is in a simple supermarket. I chuckle as she melts down in the middle of the aisle and realizes that the chocolate chips were ten aisles back.

"Wait here Soul! I'll be right back!" She points to me as she disappears from the end of the aisle. I sigh as I lean against the cart. Maka can be quite bossy, but that's alright. I only tolerate it because she's my girl. I see a hot girl walk by out of the corner of my eye. She gives me a flirty smile but I look over her head as I see Black*Star and Tsubaki heading over.

"Yo Soul! My man, what are you doing here?" Black*Star questions me as we give each other a man hug. Tsubaki giggles as she looks around.

"Where's Maka?" She asks.

"Something about forgetting chocolate chips so I'm just waiting for her here until she gets back." I explain. Black*Star rolls his eyes as he holds in a chuckle.

"Sure, whatever you say." He mocks me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing. I'm just surprised you're so damn whipped that's all."

"What? I am not whipped. Cool guys like me aren't whipped at all!" I yell at him. Black*Star is about to say something when Tsubaki pinches him.

"OUCH! How dare you hurt the supreme surpasser of gods!" He exclaims.

"How dare you yell at me? Want to say something else?" Tsubaki gives him a deadly glare and Black*Star gulps. I always knew the quiet ones were the violent ones. After five more minutes, I look down at my watch. She's starting to get me worried.

"Don't worry about it man! Maybe she thought of something else and can't find it now." Black*Star slaps my back.

"Yeah, maybe..." I wonder. Tsubaki and Black*Star say good-bye and I lean against the cart once again. Where could Tiny Tits possibly be? I groan as I decide to look for her when I bump into Black*Star.

"Hey man! I thought you left. What the hell are you...?" I look up to see what Black*Star is staring at. I look up and see some guy talking to My Maka. She looks like she's having a horrible time. I can see she's trying to leave and then he grabs her arm and she glares at him. Nobody and I mean NOBODY touches my Maka in that way.

"What the fuck?" I suddenly kick into boyfriend mode and abandon the cart. Black*Star tries to stop me but I already reach Maka and pull her right behind me. The guy looks at me in shock before he starts laughing his head off.

"This is what you fucking ditched me for? Some wimpy ass kid who probably doesn't know how to even fight? Maka, you sure have poor taste. I'm sure dating me was the best thing you could have ever done." He said in a mocking tone. I look to Maka and see her on the verge of spilling tears. I know that Maka is a tough girl. When someone makes her cry, there is hell to be paid.

"Leave Kenji. Leave now." She whispers in a frightened voice. Kenji laughs and reaches for her again when I slap his arm away.

"Oh, boyfriend bites now? Watch Maka. Watch me put him in his place." I realize what he is about to do. I push Maka into Tsubaki and I dodge his punch. He looks at me in shock and I smirk as I punch him, making sure my target hits its mark. I can see his lip bleeding and his face contorting in rage.

"You are going to pay you fucking brat." He lunges for me but I manage to side-step him and slam him against the floor. As he tries to get up, I kick him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Soul!" I hear Maka cry behind. I turn around and she wraps her arms around me. I can feel her shaking in fear and I immediately wrap my arms around her, shielding her from the pain.

"What the fuck Maka? What the fuck was that?" I hear Kenji spat as two police guards come up and hand cuff him. Before I answer, Maka speaks first.

"That was my boyfriend kicking your ass, stupid!" We all look at her in shock, including Kenji, even as he was being dragged away. Maka slumps against me and gives me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Soul." She whispers as she leans against me. I smile down at her and place a small kiss on her forehead when Black*Star speaks up.

"What the fuck? That's like the fourth ex-boyfriend I've seen you fight this week Soul. Dude, I give you props for being able to keep all those guys off of Maka. Seriously Maka, you need to stop these people from popping up all over the place." Black*Star stares at her and she giggles.

"I know. I can't help it." She smiles up at me again and I smile back.

"It's just another day."

* * *

**~So sorry guys. I have been off the grid for a while. So much has happened and now everything has settled down. I've also had a serious case of writer's block. I promise that I will continue to update my Soul Eater story but it may take some time. I thank all of you for your patience. As always, any comments are appreciated and I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. It's just the way I imagined this story.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


End file.
